


It Would Be

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drabble, F/M, Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think <i>love</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozmissage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/gifts).



> For ozmissage, for the prompt _Sawyer/Juliet - you're not meant to be alone_.

There’s a bang.

Love, he shrugs later, is to _not_ shoot your wife and self.

“Love,” Miles tells him, “is something chicks came up with to get jewelry on February 14.” He checks his phone, anyway, to see if his girlfriend has sent him a message. Just in case.

James doesn’t think _love_ when _she_ walks past him at the elevator. Doesn’t think of anything, and then she's gone. Only, he meets her again, meets her eyes.

There’s a spark. A whirlwind of bright-coloured images from another life. Their secret life. He remembers a promise –

– _coffee sometime?_

They go together.


End file.
